dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Super Buu
is an alternate timeline version of Super Buu that appears in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography Shin Budokai - Another Road Future Super Buu is formed when Future Evil Buu eats Future Good Buu, who was turned into chocolate, and transforms. Future Dabura attempts to kill Future Super Buu, but Future Super Buu defeats Future Dabura with overwhelming power, turns him into chocolate, and eats him. He then goes in town for food. When Future Babidi returns from New Namek, he remarks Buu has slimmed down. When he wonders where Future Dabura is, Future Super Buu says he ate him and Future Babidi is happy that Buu is powerful enough to defeat Future Dabura easily. Future Babidi then remarks a Dragon Ball in Buu's hand (the rock Future Mr. Satan gave to Future Majin Buu), thus learning that Earth's Dragon Balls are restored. He orders Future Super Buu to play with Future Trunks while the goes to collect the Dragon Balls with the brainwashed Future Cooler and Future Broly. Following orders, Future Super Buu heads straight for The Lookout. The Dragon Team [[Ki Sense|sense his ki]] and go to fight with him before he arrives at the lookout, and they manage to repel him. When Future Babidi arrives at the lookout and requests the Dragon Balls, the Z Fighters fights Future Super Buu again. He is very strong, and Future Broly and Future Cooler appear and fight the Z Fighters as well. When the two are not useful anymore to Future Babidi, Future Buu absorbs them and makes their power his own. Future Buu gains incredible powers, but Gotenks stands against him, but as in the past world, Buu absorbs Gotenks and takes his power. Then, he absorbs Gohan too, and with Gotenks' and Gohan's power, Future Buu becomes even more powerful. Goku and Vegeta use the Potara and fuse again to form Vegito, who possesses incredible power. Vegito leaves Future Buu on the edge of death and decides to rescue Gotenks and Gohan. As he did last time, he lets Buu capture him and removes Gotenks and Gohan from inside Buu, which turns Buu back to his normal form. After Future Mr. Satan prevents Future Babidi from completing his wish, Future Babidi lashes out at Future Mr. Satan, but Future Super Buu takes the blow instead, leaving him near death. Future Babidi desperately tries to revive Future Super Buu. Once revived, Future Super Buu is enraged that Future Babidi tried to hurt Future Mr. Satan and he eats Future Babidi. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. However, he suddenly begins feeling intense pain, and spits out Good Buu. With the innocent Buu out of his body, Majin Buu becomes pure evil. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Human Extinction Attack' – Future Super Buu raises his arm and fires many homing energy waves that fly towards his opponent. *'Absorption' – In the game's story, Future Super Buu absorbs Future Broly and Future Cooler, Gotenks, and Gohan in order to power himself up. *'Continuous Die Die Missile' – Used by Future Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed). *'Super Kamehameha' – Used by Future Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Future Evil Buu This form appears off-screen, formed out of the mists that escape from the holes on Future Majin Buu's head when angry at Future Dabura's attack on Future Mr. Satan. After Future Majin Buu is defeated and turned into chocolate, eats him, which allows him to turn into Future Super Buu. ;Future Super Buu (Future Broly and Future Cooler absorbed) Future Super Buu absorbs Future Broly and Future Cooler, and makes their power his own to fight against the Z Fighters. He retains his regular appearance. ;Future Super Buu (Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler absorbed) Like his alternate counterpart, Future Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and takes his power. This form is referred to as Gotenks Buu at one point during the story. ;Future Super Buu (Gohan, Gotenks, Future Broly, and Future Cooler absorbed) Like his alternate counterpart, Future Super Buu absorbs Gohan and takes his power. With Gotenks' and Gohan's power, Future Super Buu becomes even more powerful. This form is referred to as Gohan Buu at one point during the story. ;Future Kid Buu After Future Babidi's attack on Future Mr. Satan, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi, which causes him to change form. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Buu achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu, and can now use memories to create clones of Future Super Buu's various forms: normal, Gotenks and Gohan Buus. Site Navigation ru:Будущий Злой Маджин Буу Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Future Characters Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains